Not Really Living
by SunnyInOregon
Summary: She wouldn't be the same until she returned to him.
1. Chapter 1

Not Really Living

Theme Song Challenge Response

Song: Turn Me On by Norah Jones

Character: Emily Prentiss

Disclaimer: I don't own them I'm just playing with them.

Summary: She wouldn't be the same until she returned to him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Walking through the darkened street she pulled her jacket tighter around her shoulders as a shiver travelled up her spine. It had been several weeks since she had "died" and left her team behind. She hated that she couldn't say goodbye hated the heartbreak she knew she had left in her wake; hated the fact that she may never see him again.

She could only imagine what his reaction had been to the news that she would no longer be there. Was he angry? Or sad? Did he punch the wall or start screaming for them to tell him the truth? They had never expressed their feelings for one another maybe he was relieved to be rid of her. No. She knew that would never be true. He may be many things but relieved would never be one of them.

The darkness that enveloped the night wrapped around her heart as she realized that she was truly alone. Never again would she lie next to his naked body and listen to him breathe as he slept. She would never touch him again or be touched by him. Their lovemaking had always been fierce and though they had denied their attraction for years, when they had finally come together it had been incredible.

He was so tender and passionate and everything that had been missing in her life. She came to the startling revelation that he had been the one to turn her on not just sexually but spiritually, emotionally and any other way you could imagine. She had thought that her life before him had been lively and interesting and now she knew that she had been merely going through the motions. She hadn't truly come to life until he came along and flipped her switch turning her on.

And now that switch was in the off position. 'Would it ever be turned back on," she wondered as a gentle rain began to fall. Flipping up her collar she slowly made her way to the place she currently called home though she knew she would never truly be home again until she could be with him. Until then she would continue to go through the motions and wait for the day when she would return to him.

~Finis~


	2. Chapter 2

Not Really Living 2

Theme Song Challenge Response

Song: Turn Me On by Norah Jones

Character: Emily Prentiss

Disclaimer: I don't own them I'm just playing with them.

Summary: He wouldn't be the same without her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The room is quiet as everyone from the BAU absorbs the news that one of their own is dead. Personally he wants to scream, he wants to throw things or punch the wall. But he does none of these things. He sits there contemplating the absurdity of the situation. There are tear tracks wetting his cheeks.

First JJ was ripped away from them and now Emily. At least JJ was still alive they could talk to her, see her anytime they wanted. In fact she was standing in front of him right now and for one guilty second he wished that she and Emily could trade places. He would never wish ill of JJ, shit, he loved her like a sister but he loved Emily more.

Emily, dear sweet Emily. He never told her that he loved her. Never told her that she was the light that kept him going through the darkest days and now he never would. It had taken a lifetime to find her and mere seconds to lose her. His whole body ached from his need of her. He would never touch her again or be touched by her.

She couldn't be gone. Not now. They were only just beginning to really know each other. He never wanted another woman the way he wanted her. He glanced at the faces of his colleagues and saw the sorrow etched there knowing it was echoed on his own face. Slowly he rose to his feet. "I'm going outside," he said to no one in particular. He shuffled off to the elevators alone once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Not Really Living 3

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She sat back in the cab and stared out the window at the passing scenery that was both familiar and unfamiliar. There had been a time not long ago that she thought she would never set foot in this particular place again. Or that she would never see her family or friends, or him again. She shivered in anticipation and fear. What if they never accepted her back? What if they never forgave her for leaving them?

She was coming back and for them it meant she was coming back from the dead. When the call had come she had been unbelieving at first. Not truly allowing herself to recognize the fact that it was safe, or soon to be safe. Ian Doyle was in custody and she was needed to help find Declan. To help get her real life back.

The cab stopped in front of the building she had called home for several years, she got out and took a deep breath as she stared at the front doors. 'It's time,' she thought. 'It's time to face all of her demons, real and imagined.' She grabbed her bags and headed inside.

Once she reached the BAU she placed her bags next to her old desk, which appeared to be unused. She could hear voices coming from the conference room. She walked up the ramp and across the catwalk, slowing as she could make out the actual conversation. Hotch was explaining what had happened seven months ago. She heard Garcia, then Reid and finally, he spoke and he wasn't happy. Was he angry at her, or at the situation?

She stepped into the doorway and stopped. The team turned almost as one to look at her. She let her eyes settle on him and for the first time in forever, she couldn't tell what he was thinking. Silently, she waited for the Earth to move again.


End file.
